Brit (comics)
Brit is a fictional character, a superhero in the . He first appeared in Brit (July 2003), and was created by Robert Kirkman. Publication history Brit starred in three one-shots: Brit (July 2003), Brit: Cold Death (December 2003), Brit: Red, White, Black and Blue (August 2004). Robert Kirkman wrote the three one-shots with Tony Moore illustrating the first and second issue and with Cliff Rathburn on the third. The one-shots have been collected in a trade paperback and was released in March 2007. In August 2007, Brit was launched as an ongoing full-color series written by Bruce BrownRobert Kirkman and Bruce Jones Talk Brit, Newsarama, July 13, 2007 and features Rathburn's debut as an ongoing series artist. The series was overseen and edited by Kirkman. As of the second issue, Andy Kuhn came aboard as the series' breakdown artist. In the seventh issue, Rathburn was replaced by Nate Bellegarde as the new artist. The series expanded Brit's universe by introducing his brother and Sister and also revealed the origin of his powers. The series was brought to a close with issue #12, because, according to Kirkman, "the book sells a fraction of what Invincible, The Walking Dead and The Astounding Wolf-Man sell. But I could have kept it going. I blame a horrendous shipping schedule for the low sales... something that I must shoulder the bulk of the blame for."'Brit' Comes to a Close - Robert Kirkman Explains, Newsarama, November 10, 2008 On March 21, 2010, Brit was announced as the first member of the newly reformed Guardians of the Globe which will star in a six issue mini-series starting in August 2010.Brit is a Guardian of the Globe, Comic Book Resources, March 21, 2010 Powers and abilities Brit's main superhuman ability is that of invulnerability. His body is totally impervious to any and every kind of physical injury and the limits of his invulnerability are unknown. Unlike many superheroes depicted with invulnerability, Brit does not show any degree of superhuman strength; he is only as strong as a regular human male relative to his physique.Brit #3 (November 2007) Brit's powers are the result of a serum developed by his father some time before World War I and in addition to invulnerability, the serum also slowed his aging process. Supporting cast *'Jessica': Brit's wife. Former law student turned stripper at club owned by Brit. *'Brittany, Jr.': Brit's infant son. *'Britney': Brit's younger half-sister *'Cecil Stedman': Head of the clandestine Global Defense Agency. *'Donald Ferguson': Superhuman liaison of the Global Defense Agency, Brit's contact, and android. *'Steven Erickson': Former Deputy Director of the Global Defense Agency and Brit's former boss. *'Slitter': Interim Deputy Director of the Global Defense Agency and Brit's new superior. *'Euclid': Brit's arch-nemesis. Collected editions The comics have been collected into trade paperback: *''Brit'': ** Volume 1: Old Soldier (collects "Brit", "Brit: Cold Death" and "Brit: Red, White, Black and Blue", 176 pages, March 2007, ISBN 1-58240-678-2) ** Volume 2: AWOL (collects Brit #1-6, 144 pages, August 2008, ISBN 1-58240-864-5) ** Volume 3: Fubar (collects Brit #7-12, August 2009, ISBN 1-60706-061-2) References External links *[http://www.comicsbulletin.com/reviews/118851699867069.htm Review of Brit #1], Comics Bulletin Category:2003 comic debuts Category:Comics characters introduced in 2003 Category:Skybound Entertainment titles Category:Characters created by Robert Kirkman Category:Comics by Robert Kirkman Category:Skybound Entertainment superheroes